clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Know Your Enemy
The second episode of Season 4. Summary Eliza has kept her scandelous affair with Brendan going for a while now, but when he befriends Dex, she starts to wonder if he has other intentions. Olivia tells her that she has to pick between one of her beaus, but can she really have the best of both worlds? Meanwhile, Jamie is back in town and on the hunt for answers regarding her adoption. When her parents are reluctant to talk about the subject, she goes on a search for answers herself. But will they send her down the dangerous path she just got off of? And Keith doesn't get his way, so gets a plan to sabotage his father because of it. Will he go too far once again? Main Plot Eliza is happy with the security in her relationship with Dex and the sparks she has with Brendan and doesn't want to lose either. But with their growing friendship and pressure from Olivia to come clean, will she crack under the pressure? Sub Plot Jamie returns from rehab and isn't play any games when it comes to finding out everything she can about her adoption. Her parents don't want to talk and people don't seem to understand why it means to much to her. Feeling alone in the situation, she goes out to find the information herself. Third Plot Keith is thrilled to finally have a club at his school he is interested in so he can get some extracurriculars on his transcript, but when his father makes him miss the first meeting so he can go on a dinner with his new investment dealer, Keith is upset and wants to send his father a message. Will he take things too far yet again? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day. *This episode marks the end of the affair between Eliza and Brendan. *It is revealed that Jamie's biological parents left her in a trash can behind an apartment complex. *It is also revealed that Jamie turned 18 while in rehab. *The quote that Chloe tells Keith is from The Great Gatsby. *Tim no longer resides in Clearwater. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Laura Leighton' as Sandra Rossen *'Bryce Johnson' as Xavier Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Roark Critchlow' as Bill Thomas *'Keenan Tracey' as Hayden Thomas *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Caylee: Today’s the day! SCHOOL IS BACK Olivia: Please tell me you did not just have a chem lab make out sesh! Eliza: Okay, I won’t tell you. (Eliza and Brendan are making out in her room) FACES ARE BACK Jamie: I didn’t have a drinking problem, I had an adoption problem! Mrs. Stellar: Cool it, okay! Jamie: Either you give me answers or I get them myself. (Jamie drives off with Tim’s car) DRAMA IS BACK Eliza: What are you trying to pull? Brendan: What? Me and Dex can’t be friends? Eliza: No! (Keith is seen making out with a guy) Eric: Okay, now I’m completely convinced you’ve lost it. Keith: Not my fault the boss’ son can’t handle himself. (Jamie runs out of her house) Jamie: You are not my mother! Mrs. Stellar: STOP SAYING THAT! Jamie: It’s true! (Sophie and Eliza are squaring off) Sophie: It’s not my fault his dad is a fucking prick. Chloe: Yet again, Keith takes things too far. Keith: It’s what I do. (Keith’s dad looks furious) Julia: Can you cut this shit for one second please, I need a break. NEW EPISODE “KNOW YOUR ENEMY” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 402a.jpg 402b.jpg 402c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jamie: "I didn’t have a drinking problem, I had an adoption problem!" *Kat: "Well maybe for one time in your life, you should listen to the people who know what’s best for you." *Jamie: "Maybe someone should let me make decisions for myself." *Scott: "Why does everyone do this to me? Find someone better and leave me in the dust." *Brendan: “Eliza, you treat the guy like shit. Just like he treats Scott like shit. And how everyone in high school treats each other like shit. But we treat each other amazingly and that’s impossible as hell to find.“ *Caylee: “Go home, talk to your parents, accept your adoption, and stop ruining your life over one thing you can’t change.” |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_402:_Know_Your_Enemy Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Eliza Plots Category:Jamie Plots Category:Keith Plots